narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
The Diabolical
' The Diabolical' (ダイウボリックル'', Daiuborikkuru'') is a music bar owned by Yomi. It is a situated on the ground floor of a five-storey building near the Hot Springs in Kirigakure. Its design makes it look like an old temple but with added lights and other decorations. An alcove is located on the second floor where the owner stays most of the time, observing the guests through a one-way mirror. The third floor serves as the common dining room and kitchen of the owner and the staff while the fourth floor is where the personal quarters of The Diabolical head staff are located. Yomi stays at the last floor and has access to the rooftop garden. It is rumored that she cast a genjutsu on the flight of stairs leading to her room (for fun) which would make anyone go through an infinite flight of steps, preventing anyone from coming up. There are bouncers scattered around the bar and at the front door; these men and women have shinobi backgrounds. The most well-known among them are The Twins, who are in fact, twin siblings. They are often seen wearing an all-black ensemble and unique diamond-shaped masks (Tragedy and Comedy theater masks). They are highly skilled in all aspects of combat but are more known to be masters of ninjutsu and kenjutsu; they make sure that the bar keeps a peaceful environment all the time. The Diabolical serves as a restaurant during the day, catering to people various dishes that are known throughout the shinobi world and some exotic ones if the customer requests it. The food is prepared by highly skilled chefs and are overlooked by one head chef. It also offers a myriad of drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and is said to be more than a hundred kinds. Not all the bartenders can memorize the drinks, but it is said that the overall in-charge bartender has a complete list to show to them in case they forget how to prepare a specific drink. This head bartender is the one who actually knows all the drinks. However, The Diabolical is known more for its music nights. Every night (except during Sundays), musicians and artists are booked to play on the stage of the bar to entertain the guests. The music they play is required to be for easy listening and relaxing, for the owner aims to make this bar a place where a person can just go to at the end of the day to chill out and just forget one's worries. There are occasions when the bar owner herself performs for the crowd, but it is quite rare. Diabolical-002.jpg|Music Night Thetwins.png|The Twins Diabolical-logo.png|The bar logo Trivia *The bar was heavily inspired by the original Diabolical bar owned by Alexandra Trese in the comic, ''Trese.'' *Yomi originally wanted it to be a place where no fights are made despite the differences between the people, pretty much like how Alexandra wanted her bar to be a neutral ground for all kinds of entities. Category:Locations